


There's sugar on your soul

by Gevion



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, Drama, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unstable Bruce, unhealthy codependency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подумайте о том, кому вы можете доверять, господин Брюс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's sugar on your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Саше

В первые часы после смерти родителей Альфред выгоняет всю прислугу и, опустившись на колени перед Брюсом, берет его ладони в свои:  
  
— Подумайте о том, кому вы можете доверять, господин Брюс. Знаю, вам сейчас слишком больно, но решить нужно как можно скорее.  
  
От камина идет жар, больше всего на свете хочется сбросить теплый плед, переодеться из неудобного, хоть и сшитого на заказ костюма в пижаму и обо всем забыть. Закрыть глаза и проснуться не завтра, а вчера, когда отец, улыбаясь, целовал маму в щеку и обещал, что отложит все совещания и проведет следующий вечер в кругу семьи.  
  
Прикрывая на мгновение отяжелевшие веки, Брюс приваливается к крепкому плечу, а просыпается только следующим утром — проклятое завтра все же наступает. Альфреда рядом уже нет, зато тянет ароматом очень крепкого кофе без сахара и сливок. Вскоре он появляется и сам, с широким, тяжелым подносом: чай, мед и молоко — будто Брюс не семью потерял, а валяется в постели с простудой. Брюс так и говорит: начинает с шепота, с трудом сглатывая комок, застрявший в горле, но потом срывается. Матери и отца нет, нет, нет и никогда уже не будет, а его держат на постельном режиме, словно семилетку. Альфред даже не пытается вырвать руку из захвата и подчеркнуто спокойно опускает поднос с чашками на столик, не расплескав ни капли по пути.  
  
— Давайте начнем с малого, господин Брюс. Сперва нужно поставить вас на ноги.  
  
Если посмотреть на Альфреда внимательнее, станут заметны и красные от лопнувших капилляров белки глаз, и измятые рукава обычно идеально выглаженной рубашки, закатанные до локтя. Родители взяли на службу отставного военного с засекреченным прошлым и, повинуясь интуиции — иначе это ничем не объяснить, — приняли его в семью. Естественно, он им благодарен. Не каждый слуга принимает смерть работодателей настолько близко к сердцу, но Брюсу хватает собственного горя. На чужое не хватает сил.  
  
Он позволяет Альфреду отвести себя за стол и добровольно выпивает все, что тот предлагает, наотрез отказываясь от тостов: при мысли о хрустящем свежем хлебе, пропитавшемся маслом, к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота. Солнце уже высоко, от яркого света болит голова, и Брюс жмурится. Потом взгляд падает на грязные манжеты с бледно-розовыми, замытыми пятнами крови. Брюс так и не переоделся с прошлого вечера — заснул на диване, уткнувшись Альфреду в шею.  
  
Ему стыдно за себя, он торопится поскорее остаться наедине:  
  
— Я поднимусь к себе.  
  
Альфред кивает и составляет посуду на поднос не глядя, потом будто бы случайно задевает его плечо, пробегаясь легким касанием от ключицы до воротника рубашки. Пока коронеры увозили тела, полицейские усадили Брюса на какой-то ящик, а Альфред, явившийся с другого конца города через считанные минуты после их звонка, опустился перед ним на колени прямо на мокрый асфальт и набросил на плечи собственное пальто. Грязь с его брюк так до конца и не счищена — он тоже не успел ни переодеться, ни отдохнуть.  
  
— Не торопитесь. И зовите, если хоть на долю секунды вам покажется, что что-то не так.  
  
Отец хотел бы, чтобы Брюс был собранным и решительным, но берег себя, а еще отец отчего-то сразу доверился Альфреду. Брюс останавливает его уже на пороге:  
  
— Я подумал. Только тебе.  
  
— Господин Брюс? — Тот оборачивается.  
  
— Я решил доверять только тебе.  
  
Его ответ определяет будущее на многие годы вперед.  
  
* * *  
  
У Уэйнов нет других наследников, и дом, компания, все семейные сбережения отойдут Брюсу — пусть и не сразу, а по достижении совершеннолетия.  
  
Ему все кажется, что после смерти родителей в особняке стали гулять сквозняки, а камины топят и в половину не так часто, как раньше. В кабинете отца столько бумаг, что хватит на пару лет. Брюс проводит там все свободное от школы время, ежась от свежего воздуха, поступающего через распахнутое настежь окно. Иначе в комнате невозможно дышать: слишком сильно пахнет нежилым помещением и старыми книгами, хозяин которых ушел навсегда. Альфред беспокоится, что так недолго и подхватить ангину, и, не желая лишний раз спорить, Брюс послушно натягивает теплый кардиган. Шерсть пахнет чем-то несладким, пряным, но иногда Брюс ловит себя на мысли, что предпочел бы любому дорогому джемперу прелое, пропахшее туманом, дождем и ночным городом пальто Альфреда.  
  
Часто ему не хватает сил дойти до спальни, но здесь спится даже лучше: кошмары отчего-то не преследуют лишь в отцовском кабинете. В первые недели после убийства родителей Альфред будил его или доносил до спальни на руках — если постараться вспомнить, в памяти всплывет смутно знакомое ощущение, как пол уходил из-под ног и казалось, что за этим вот-вот последует падение, но одна рука крепко подхватывала его под коленями, а вторая придерживала за плечи, не давая соскользнуть в сон до конца.  
  
Теперь же Альфред оставляет его там, среди разбросанных документов, только приносит плед и регулирует спинку удобного кресла, в котором прежде приходилось ночевать и отцу, — наверное, понял все без слов или видел, как Брюс мечется в собственной постели на самой грани между реальностью и явью кошмара. Спрашивать об этом отчего-то неловко, но Брюс уверен: Альфред по нескольку раз за ночь заходит его проверять.  
  
В дом опять набирают прислугу. Альфред все равно недоволен и продолжает перепроверять досье каждой горничной, каждого садовника, каждого слесаря, однако одному ему не справиться, а пускать дела на самотек нельзя.  
  
То ли новые слуги идеально вышколены, то ли Альфред запугал их до полусмерти — последний вариант кажется более правдоподобным, ведь Альфред готов ценой своей жизни не подпускать к Брюсу опасных чужаков, — но в коридорах можно блуждать целыми днями, не встретив ни души. Серебро, будто в сказке, начищается само собой, а паркеты натираются невидимыми руками. Он, Альфред, изредка заглядывающие детектив Гордон и Селина — единственные гости здесь, и Брюс все никак не привыкнет, что этот дом — на самом деле его.  
  
Хозяйские спальни наверху не заперты, но Брюс заходит туда только по крайней необходимости и до сих пор не дает разрешения разобрать родительские вещи. Платья матери и костюмы отца все так же висят в их гардеробной, только духи и одеколон с туалетного столика в спальне перекочевали в его комнату: если закрыть глаза и ориентироваться только по запаху, можно ненадолго убедить себя, что они рядом.  
  
С Альфредом, пусть и не настолько неуловимым, как остальная прислуга, Брюс видится чаще, чем раньше, но реже, чем хочется. За пределами огромного дома у Брюса почти не осталось ничего своего. Спираль раскручивается — от частного к главному, от периферии к центру, — и, если посмотреть под верным углом, в самом центре его существования остается только Альфред. Все труднее понять, как к нему обращаться: в глазах Брюса он и раньше не был слугой, а оформление опекунства никак не сказалось на их отношениях. Стремление оградить Брюса от всего, что может причинить ему вред, делает Альфреда кем-то вроде телохранителя, но то, как безжалостно Альфред учит его бороться с преградами, напоминает скорее родительскую заботу.  
  
Альфред бережет Брюса, дом и хрупкую память о прошлом, при этом не привнося ничего своего. От него во всем особняке — только ощущение безопасности и едва заметные запахи: кофе без сливок и сахара, парфюма, менее дорогого и яркого, чем тот, что предпочитал отец. В другом крыле у него есть своя спальня и пара дополнительных комнат, Брюс помнит это по планам особняка, но его туда никто не приглашал, а заходить без разрешения неловко. Альфред почти всегда находится неподалеку и у себя бывает, очевидно, лишь в часы, когда его помощь не может понадобиться.  
  
И все же мысль об этом не дает покоя: дом родителей теперь принадлежит Брюсу, а он за целый год, прошедший с их смерти, так и не заставил себя осмотреться как следует. Просить Альфреда провести для него экскурсию кажется плохой идеей, будто этим Брюс признает себя чужим, и непроницаемая ширма скроет от него лицо отца.  
  
Однажды Брюс подгадывает время, когда Альфред бывает занят, и идет обследовать дом в одиночку.  
  
Большой снаружи, особняк кажется попросту огромным изнутри. Почти все двери распахиваются, стоит только подтолкнуть, но Брюс решает этому не удивляться. Одна за другой тянутся комнаты, комнаты, комнаты — настолько же величественные, насколько лишенные жизни. Спустя пару похожих друг на друга как две капли гостевых спален Брюс перестает заходить внутрь и бесшумно шагает по коридорам, касаясь кончиками пальцев обшитых деревом стен. А останавливается только на нижнем этаже, в небольшом крыле, предназначенном для управляющего домом, и, чувствуя, что совершает ошибку, все-таки переступает через порог.  
  
В светлой и обезличенной ванной пахнет кремом для бритья и морской водой, в небольшой комнате, которая служит кабинетом и гостиной одновременно, — бумагами, жидкостью для ухода за винтажным деревянным гарнитуром, мастикой для паркета и кондиционером для мебельных чехлов. Даже здесь ничего не остается от самого Альфреда.  
  
Замирая на каждом шагу — пол не скрипит, просто не может скрипеть, ведь Альфред содержит все в идеальном состоянии, — Брюс доходит до двери в спальню. Замков нет и здесь, остается только повернуть ручку. Возможность уединиться — еще одна жертва Альфреда, принесенная во имя Брюса, чтобы тот всегда мог его найти.  
  
Первое отличие от остальных комнат — запах: уже не чистящие вещества и не средства по уходу за антиквариатом, даже не подчеркнуто ненавязчивый одеколон, а нечто иное. Так пахло пальто Альфреда в самую страшную для Брюса ночь. Хочется и немедленно сбежать, и остаться, подождать, пока Альфред отправится его искать и броситься ему навстречу, чтобы прижаться — точь-в-точь как тогда. Почувствовать, что он и правда рядом, потребовать у него обещание, что он не уйдет вслед за родителями в темноту.  
  
На прикроватном столике — только графин воды и громко тикающие старые часы, скорее всего, из прошлого Альфреда. Брюс не видел их раньше. Зато в шкафу идеально ровными стопками лежат выглаженные сорочки, а в более крупном отделении, за зеркалом, висит сразу несколько костюмов. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Брюс смущенно придерживает за лацканы один из пиджаков — конечно же, чистый, не пахнущий ровным счетом ничем. Трудно поверить, что Альфред стал бы держать в гардеробе несвежую одежду. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Брюс быстро возвращает пиджак на место и опускается на край застеленной вышитым покрывалом постели.  
  
Нужно немедленно уходить, это — та граница, заходить за которую уж точно не стоит, и после Брюс непременно будет мучиться от стыда, но пока он откидывает покрывало с подушки, обхватывает ее и прижимает к лицу. Тонкий и мягкий хлопок, наверняка египетский — для отставного военного Альфред до безобразия хорошо разбирается в подобных вещах. Впрочем, ему и положено. Альфред — доверенное лицо родителей, его опекун, практически приемный отец, напоминает себе Брюс. Тот, кому он доверяет слишком, слишком многое, тот, кто готов за него умереть, если потребуется, и тот, кто ничего не просит взамен.  
  
Даже после всего пережитого Брюсу нравятся туманы мрачного Готэма и чернильный, густой запах дождя на асфальте — лишь потому, что так пах в ночь, когда Брюсу было позволено прижиматься к нему всем телом, Альфред.  
  
Пуховая подушка слишком мягкая, на ее месте никак не удается представить твердую грудь, в которой мерно бьется сердце, или спину, за которой можно переждать любой ураган. Часы бьют полдень, Альфред как раз должен накрывать обеденный стол, и Брюс вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он почти готов к тому, что его застукают и придется плести чепуху, лишь бы не выдать правду неосторожным взглядом или словом — врать Альфреду, несмотря на то, что пока у него с трудом выходит даже врать самому себе.  
  
После минутной заминки Брюс выскальзывает в коридор, по пути выцепляя взглядом собственное отражение в зеркале на дверце шкафа: алеющие скулы, некрасивые пятна румянца, ползущие по шее под воротник, и белые-белые пальцы, мнущие ткань брюк.  
  
— Господин Брюс? — окликает его тем же вечером Альфред, когда Брюс заходит пожелать спокойных снов. — Можете приходить ко мне в любое время. Только, бога ради, не крадитесь в следующий раз по собственному дому, как вор.  
  
Брюс едва находит в себе силы невозмутимо кивнуть и спокойно развернуться спиной, прежде чем кровь снова приливает к щекам. Остается надеяться, что Альфред всего лишь угадал маршрут его сегодняшней прогулки, а не видел все собственными глазами.  
  
Вместо того чтобы пойти в постель, он вновь засиживается допоздна и засыпает в отцовском кабинете, сквозь пелену дремы отмечая, как Альфред набрасывает на него собственный пиджак.  
  
Во сне он ловит прохладную руку Альфреда, ведет ей по своему горячему лбу, вдоль виска, по рту, едва прихватывая губами пальцы, и ниже, на пылающую шею. А тот все позволяет, мягко отстраняясь лишь через несколько долгих, слишком долгих мгновений.  
  
Утром Брюс принимает ледяной душ и обещает себе, что это не повторится.  
  
* * *  
  
В клетке Галаванов тепло и светло, даже уютно. Пытаясь добиться ответной реакции, Сильвер притягивает его к себе в объятии. Ткань ее идеального платья шуршит по грубому белому сукну робы, в которой ему предстоит умереть. Брюсу даже не больно из-за предательства — скорее смешно и жалко, что все закончится вот так. Отводя шелковистые пряди ее волос со щеки, он целует Сильвер легко и коротко, почти по-детски, как его самого целовала Селина — ни на секунду не чувствуя желания продлить этот момент, — и гадает, насколько страшно будет умирать.  
  
Зал с позолотой на обвитых кованым плющом колоннах не похож на подворотню, в которой застрелили родителей, высокий потолок ничем не напоминает звездное небо на их головами, но по обе стороны от столба, к которому его привязали, стоят в черных балахонах незнакомцы, которые решили во что бы то ни было пролить его кровь на свой алтарь. Брюсу предстоит умереть, не отомстив. Альфреда нет, Альфред не спасет, не успеет — единственная оставшаяся в голове мысль. Альфреда больше не удастся поблагодарить, обнять, больше не будет шанса попросить разрешения остаться на ночь на диване в его комнате.  
  
Запах ночи, тумана и дождя на шерсти — все это в миг оборачивается лишь дурацкой выдумкой, нож, который над ним заносят, воняет лишь натертым до блеска металлом и предчувствием боли. Брюс закрывает глаза.  
  
...А открывает их уже на голос Альфреда. Здесь и детектив Гордон с напарником, и Пингвин, которого Брюс видел в новостях и листовках с назначенной наградой, но все они — лишь картонные фигуры, без формы и запаха. Только Альфред рядом, настоящий и живой, в эпицентре бури, которая едва не убила Брюса.  
  
Потом вдруг стихают выстрелы. Становится жарко, от осознания произошедшего и облегчения мутит. Тряпка для заклания, задравшись до колен, режет глаза тошнотворной белизной, а Альфред прихрамывает на правую ногу, и взгляд у него совсем безумный — он всего этого, должно быть, просто не замечает. На плечах Брюса вдруг появляется куртка — пусть не шерстяное пальто, но на пока сойдет и это, — и пол уходит из-под ног. Одной рукой Альфред подхватывает его под коленями, а второй придерживает за плечи, крепко, почти до боли прижимая к себе.  
  
— Вы очень напугали меня сегодня, господин Брюс. Очень. Держитесь, совсем скоро вы вернетесь домой.  
  
Когда Альфред осторожно переносит его через порог комнаты, стараясь не потревожить измотанное усталостью и страхом тело, и опускает на постель, Брюс впервые думает о том, чтобы его поцеловать — только не коротко и не по-детски легко.  
  
* * *  
  
Месяц отдыха в Швейцарии, который по замыслу Альфреда должен помочь Брюсу прийти в себя, становится для него месяцем в аду. Альфред не отступает от него ни на шаг, и даже когда Брюс запирается в номере слишком претенциозного на его вкус отеля под предлогом того, что ему нужно подумать и побыть одному, он все равно чувствует близкое присутствие Альфреда.  
  
«Побыть одному» — еще одна нерешаемая, мучительная проблема. Для шестнадцати лет это нормально, говорят тысячи статей в Интернете и здравый смысл, но Брюсу кажется, что Альфред обо всем догадывается и прячет за привычной маской заботы если не отвращение, то уж точно брезгливость. Нет ни единого шанса, что, узнав о мыслях, снах, даже — господи, как глупо это звучит в мыслях, но еще более глупо этого не признавать — надеждах Брюса, он смог бы остаться рядом как опекун, защитник, лучший и единственный друг.  
  
Если Брюс и болен неназываемым помешательством, способность мыслить логически ему еще не отказала. Альфред ему уже не приемный отец, тем более — не дворецкий, для обозначения их связи нет подходящих слов. После того, как он посвятил всю жизнь Уэйнам и сохранению их наследия, нельзя заставлять его возиться еще и с нелепой привязанностью воспитанника.  
  
А страшнее всего то, что он не хочет избавляться от этого чувства и наслаждается балансированием на острой грани. Так Брюс становится не несчастным сиротой из газетных заголовков, а настоящим собой.  
  
* * *  
  
Говорить о своих страхах в первый раз было неприятно, но вскоре он привык. Лучше пусть предметом ее профессионального интереса будут кошмары, а не нечто иное. Прошлой ночью, рассказывает Брюс, нервно разглаживая ткань брюк на коленях, он увидел родителей во сне и чуть не пошел искать помощи у Альфреда.  
  
— Это естественно для подобной ситуации и возраста. Ты подсознательно чувствуешь в близком человеке замену отцу.  
  
У детектива Гордона красивая невеста — красивая и умная, и любой мальчишка семнадцати лет на его месте сходил бы по ней с ума. Брюс смотрит на нее так пристально, как только позволяет этикет, в надежде почувствовать хоть что-то. Темные волосы, мягкая улыбка, блестящие глаза, женственная фигура и такие длинные ноги, что можно свихнуться, — все это он видит будто через многослойное стекло. Ее красота для него безнадежно потеряна где-то между граней.  
  
Прошлой ночью он почти решился пойти к Альфреду под предлогом кошмаров, а отказался от этой идеи лишь в последний момент, уже стоя перед незапертой дверью в его спальню. Когда Брюсу не снится подаренная отцом нитка жемчуга с брызгами крови, которая была в день смерти на матери, во сне приходит Альфред. Горло, ключицы, бедра горят от его воображаемых прикосновений под шерстяной тканью костюма еще несколько дней, а перед и после спаррингов, во время которых Альфред не делает ему поблажек, не помогает даже ледяной душ.  
  
Естественно для возраста и ситуации, ну конечно.  
  
Мисс Томпкинс — просто Лесли, просит с искренней улыбкой она, — скорее всего считает, что ему как подростку неловко говорить с молодой женщиной о подобных вещах. Взаимно неприятные встречи, которые даже полноценными сеансами не назовешь, нужны разве что Джиму Гордону, которому никак не дает покоя воображаемая ответственность за судьбу спасенного мальчишки, да Альфреду — тот считает, что Брюсу нельзя замыкаться на нем одном.  
  
Брюс послушно соглашается на встречи с психологом именно ради Альфреда — не себя. И, незаметно касаясь кончиками пальцев шеи в том месте, где на тонкой коже наверняка выступило бы раздражение от короткой щетины Альфреда, не возражает, что для этого слишком поздно.  
  
Он лжет, а Лесли в ответ озабоченно хмурит идеальные брови, и за бессмысленной болтовней очередной сеанс подходит к концу. На ее прощание Брюс вежливо и сдержанно кивает — так, как учил Альфред.  
  
Все по-честному: он не доверяет мисс Томпкинс, а мисс Томпкинс не верит ему, но Брюсу очень, очень жаль, что в своих предположениях она настолько неправа.  
  
* * *  
  
Праздновать совершеннолетие совершенно не хочется, но этого ждут в высших готэмских кругах.  
  
За неделю до званого вечера Брюс терпеливо выносит как составление текста для приглашений, утверждение распорядка торжества и идеально выверенного по вкусам гостей и кулинарной моде списка блюд, так и примерку нового костюма. Цвет выбирает Альфред, указывая на образцы разных тканей и прикладывая то один, то другой ему на плечо. Останавливаются на синем: черный слишком официозен, темно-бардовый смотрится мрачно, а остальные не подходят совсем. То, что выходит у самого дорогого в городе портного в итоге, смотрится чудовищно неудобным, но пережидать новые примерки нет ни желания, ни сил.  
  
— Даже не знаю, простят ли другие джентльмены вас за то, что все приглашенные леди забудут о своих кавалерах в тот же миг, как увидят вас, — поправив Брюсу галстук, шутит Альфред и разглаживает лацканы пиджака, а тот наконец переводит дыхание и уставляется в сторону, чтобы не встречаться с Альфредом взглядом.  
  
Портной чуть ли не подобострастно склоняется перед брюками, пока Брюс с помощью Альфреда примеряет пиджак. Вдвоем они отражаются в зеркале в неверном, скрадывающем правду свете, и легкость, с которой Альфред вторгается в его личное пространство, кажется почти неприличной. Ладонь ложится ему на спину, они соприкасаются плечами, инстинктивно стараясь держаться ближе друг к другу — отправляя его к психологу, Альфред знал, чего стоит опасаться, но безнадежно опоздал. Альфред, который все знает и все просчитывает на несколько ходов вперед, проглядел то, что происходило у него под самым носом.  
  
Совсем скоро Брюсу отойдет все наследство родителей, а Альфред перестанет быть ему опекуном и волен будет принять какое угодно решение вплоть до добровольного увольнения. У него наверняка есть собственные накопления — должно хватить на то, чтобы убраться подальше от особняка, в котором ему приходилось брать на себя роль отца своенравного, гордого и — самое главное — чужого ребенка.  
  
За свое нужно бороться, цепляться из последних сил, говорила Селина, но Альфред Брюсу не принадлежит. Он даже не достался Брюсу по наследству. Годы на службе Уэйнов — жертва, за которую никак отплатишь. Если все, что держало Альфреда рядом, это долг, Брюс намерен его отпустить.  
  
Прикрывая глаза, Брюс представляет, как повел бы себя на его месте кто-то другой — да вот хоть этот темноволосый мальчишка с горящими скулами из отражения. Стал бы он унижаться и унижать этим Альфреда? Опустился бы перед ним на колени? Обещал, что в благодарность за возможность остаться рядом примет от него все? Это слишком театрально, а Альфред не терпит фальши в отношениях, но ноги подкашиваются сами собой. Будь хоть малейший шанс, что это подействует, Брюс бы так и сделал: встал на колени, забыв о том, что это недостойно их обоих, и просил.  
  
Ненадолго вырвавшись из предпраздничного хаоса, Брюс запирается в своей ванной и опускается прямо на прохладный пол. Привычно прикусывая ладонь так, что останутся следы, оттягивает ворот рубашки в сторону, представляет полуукусы на шее, водя ребром ладони по бедрам, с силой растирает костяшками ширинку прямо по плотной ткани, пахнущей чем-то животным, тяжелым — так и хорошо, и немного больно. Воздух влажный и липкий, от приливающей крови кожу будто ошпаривает кипятком, Брюс соскальзывает по двери все ниже. Рот наполняется вязкой слюной, горчащей от выпитого в обед чая, и становится совсем легко заменить реальность на фантазию, а свои прикосновения — на чужие.  
  
Тело удивительным образом помнит то, чего не было: широкие запястья, недлинные, но сильные пальцы, вокруг которых хочется сомкнуть губы, скользнуть языком, прикусывая и немедленно зализывая в просьбе о прощении грубоватую кожу. Внимательный взгляд и подчеркнуто отстраненное, давно знакомое «господин Брюс», произнесенное незнакомым тоном; предплечья с проступающими мышцами, закаленными трудом и тренировками, закатанные до локтей рукава, уверенные, властные, но осторожные движения. Альфред был бы именно таким — мучил и себя, и Брюса медленной лаской, заставлял терпеть, прикусывая мочку уха, и до последнего не разрешал касаться себя, вжимая Брюса спиной себе в грудь.  
  
И все же рано или поздно Брюс научился бы, уступая раунд за раундом, выигрывать финальный гейм — не стыдясь, добивался бы своего, пусть и не вполне честными приемами. Если положить ладонь Альфреда себе на шею, откинув голову и не глядя ему в глаза, можно заставить его сбиться с мерного дыхания. Если потереться щекой о него через брюки, резко втянув воздух и кусая губы, Альфред забудет о выдержке и станет звать его уже не господином Брюсом, а своим мальчиком. Если, покачиваясь, опуститься на его бедра верхом...  
  
Развязка наступает неожиданно и слишком быстро. Дернувшись так сильно, что от удара о бортик ванны еще долго будет ныть локоть, Брюс выплескивается в ладонь. Он не произносит имени, даже не расцепляет зубы для стона, но это имя выжжено у него глубоко внутри. Он испытывает жгучий, вряд ли сравнимый с хоть какой-то другой эмоцией стыд.  
  
Если Альфреда захочет уйти, Брюс намерен его отпустить — и под «если» он подразумевает «когда».  
  
* * *  
  
Во взрослой жизни все выходит не настолько гладко, как представлялось, но так даже лучше: проще всего вызубрить основные законы этого мира, наставив по дороге синяки. За это Брюс едва ли не впервые в жизни благодарен управляющим Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Именно их снисходительное отношение и презрительные взгляды, их тон, будто разговаривать приходится со слабоумным или ребенком, подтолкнули его к решениям, которые необходимо было принять давно — он бы и принял, не убеждай его Альфред с этим повременить. И наверняка пострадал из-за этих решений, если бы не Альфред, такова привычная схема их отношений.  
  
Брюс — героический мальчик-сирота с обложки, но настоящий герой — невидимка, фигура в неприметном сером костюме за его спиной. Тот, кого никогда не признают другие. В минуты слабости Брюс этому даже эгоистично рад: за свое нужно цепляться, беречь вдали от чужих глаз. И пусть Альфред не перешедшая по наследству вещь, не слуга, верно исполняющий приказы — пусть эти приказы он чаще нарушает, а потом слишком спокойным и оттого выдающим волнение голосом объясняет, что поступил бы так снова. Только его неповиновение встряхивает Брюса достаточно, чтобы он наконец начал ценить собственную жизнь. Альфред остался рядом, наверное, не только из-за этого, но самоубийственные поступки Брюса только закрепляют уверенность в том, что он принял верное решение.  
  
— Для меня не существует иных вариантов, — возражает Альфред в ответ на неуместное, выскользнувшее случайно «спасибо». — Если вы думали, что я вас хоть когда-нибудь брошу, то очень сильно ошибались. Даже если выставите меня вон сейчас же, я никуда не уйду, пока не буду убежден, что так будет лучше для вас, господин Брюс.  
  
Альфред по-прежнему ждет Брюса каждый вечер, варит крепчайший кофе по утрам и остается в центре его жизни, ничего не прося для себя — все идет почти хорошо, складывается почти правильно, хоть может быть и лучше.  
  
Но пусть так, думает Брюс. Пусть пока что все будет так.  
  
А потом статус кво вдруг нарушается обеими сторонами одновременно: Альфред срывает план, который Брюс составлял втайне, ни слова ему не сообщив, потому что знал, какой будет реакция — и отчего-то верил, что все удастся.  
  
— Я пытаюсь спасти вас от самого себя хотя бы ради ваших родителей, раз уж остальное вам безразлично, а вы все равно с каждым разом рискуете еще сильнее, несносный мальчишка. — Это первый раз на памяти Брюса, когда Альфред срывается на крик. Лицо у него бледное, а шея краснеет до нездорового бардового оттенка. — Я уже не молод, а вы, очевидно, стремитесь умереть у меня на руках, наплевав на все. Я не могу, не стану, не позволю. Поверьте, я слишком часто видел таких упрямцев, и всех везли домой к родителям с лицами, накрытыми черным платком. Можете быть уверены, что я не буду ждать этого, сложив руки, и не хочу оплакивать вас до собственной могилы.  
  
Брюс вспоминает: небоскреб Галаванов три года назад, белая роба, страшная усталость. И голос Альфреда, такой же взвинченный, как сейчас: «Вы до смерти напугали меня сегодня, господин Брюс». Гнев мгновенно уходит, заменяясь стыдом, и вот теперь, только теперь глаза наконец-то жжет злыми слезами. Брюс не считал себя ребенком, которому нужна защита, с двенадцати лет — это, наверное, очередная его ошибка. Он не был достаточно взрослым для директоров Уэйн Энтерпрайзис и достаточно решительным для самого себя, а для Альфреда никогда не был чужим.  
  
Какое бы расстояние между их ни разделяло, оно всегда слишком велико. Брюс преодолевает несколько метров от одного конца комнаты до другого за несколько шагов и боится, что для преодоления пропасти в несколько лет неискренности придется ждать примерно столько же. Обо всем этом нужно будет непременно подумать потом — только не сейчас. Обнимать Альфреда стоит так, будто он больше никогда этого не позволит, вжимаясь всем телом — вот единственное, что сейчас стоит помнить.  
  
Альфред под его руками, под его губами — неподвижный камень, в который Брюс того и гляди врастет.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил, не собирался, но знаешь, жалел бы до самого конца, если бы не… — Хочется вцепиться зубами в собственную ладонь, лишь бы замолчать. Вместо этого Брюс цепляется за Альфреда, прячет лицо между его плечом и шеей, скользит пальцами по шелку жилета на спине. — В кого еще я мог… Черт, не нужно было, я зря все это сейчас, ты же злишься, но потом было бы слишком поздно. — А поверх всей этой бессвязной тирады ложится совсем уж стыдное и жалкое: — Я не хотел.  
  
А Альфред отчего-то снова исправляет все, что он умудрился испортить за считанные минуты (и годы, годы, которые теперь никак не сотрешь из памяти): ловит его руки, останавливая беспорядочные, судорожные движения, гладит по волосам, касаясь горячим дыханием виска. Говорит что-то тихо, но уверенно, и Брюса ведет от одного его тона. Биение сердца Альфреда под ладонью разом становится быстрее, когда он стонет, а может быть, и вовсе скулит. Пальцы раз за разом мажут мимо пуговиц на жилете, а губы мажут мимо губ.  
  
О таком говорят — дорвался, но даже «дорвался» не объясняет Брюсу всего, что происходит с ним сейчас.  
  
— Тише, тише, господин Брюс, давайте я отведу вас в спальню.  
  
Альфред пахнет почему-то и как ночной дождь на уродливом лице Готэма, и как живой, настоящий человек, измотавшийся от слишком долгой тревоги: кофе, пот, парфюм и снова кофе — может быть, на этот раз с каплей коньяка, — нечеловеческое терпение и бесконечное ожидание, которое у него в крови. Не найдя ни одного слова, чтобы возразить, Брюс выворачивается из кольца его рук, в то же время не отпуская Альфреда от себя, и слышит совсем другое:  
  
— Тише, Брюс, я никогда, никуда, никогда не уйду.  
  
Альфред отводит его в спальню — почему-то свою, — а там все стоит на тех же местах, как и четыре года назад. Даже часы на столике все еще дребезжат громко и раздраженно. В зеркале Брюс видит, как по его скулам, шее, груди неровными пятнами разливается румянец, руки дрожат, а глаза блестят совсем лихорадочно, но ему сейчас не до неловкости или стыда. Он снова притягивает Альфреда к себе за шею, настолько близко, чтобы можно было не смотреть в глаза.  
  
Уверенность в том, чего ему хочется, рассыпается в ничто практически мгновенно, от первого же полупоцелуя, приходящегося куда-то под подбородок. За ним следует еще один, в скулу, и наконец зубы легко, но чувствительно прихватывают его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Будет удобнее, если вы приляжете. — Альфред ждет, пока Брюс сам опустится на покрывало — уже не то, что было, но похожее, кто бы знал еще несколько лет назад, чем все закончится, к чему они придут — и следует за ним, прежде аккуратно свернув рубашку, из которой Брюсу едва удается выпутаться.  
  
Мелькает мысль о том, что заниматься этим в одежде делового стиля неудобно и неразумно, удивительно, кто и зачем только изобрел настолько тесные костюмы, если в них трудно даже дышать — мелькает и уходит от прикосновения суховатой ладони к члену. Пытаясь удержаться на грани — кровь от возбуждения стучит в ушах, бьет током кончики пальцев, ошпаривает ступни, — Брюс не сразу замечает, что Альфред тоже сдерживается: только отдает, не разрешая расстегнуть на себе даже жилет. Будто наказывает себя за что-то, хоть ему и хочется того же — Брюс знает, что хочется, и чувствует насколько. От каждого соприкосновения бедер в такт движениям руки Альфреда изнутри поднимается новая волна жара, перехлестывающая предыдущую десятикратно.  
  
Все заканчивается так же внезапно, как в его прежних мечтах: Альфред поднимает взгляд, в котором ласки и чего-то иного, более темного, примерно поровну, потом опускает голову и прикусывает сперва кожу на шее, а потом самую мочку уха. Брюс вдруг слепнет, и пульс на пике удовольствия отдается во всем теле. Его встряхивает, выгибает от этого так, что кажется, будто позвоночник выламывает от копчика до лопаток, а Альфред отстраняется, давая возможность сделать глубокий вдох, но смотрит пристально, жадно и не убирает ладонь до самого конца. А большим пальцем другой руки водит по его щеке, скуле, губам, словно сам не замечает, что делает:  
  
— Тише, тише, вот так...  
  
Когда из разрозненных кадров наконец удается собрать цельную картинку, Брюс приподнимается на локте, с трудом отрываясь от мягкой подушки, которая пахнет знакомо — пряно, но несладко.  
  
— Почему ты мне позволил? — Он старается как можно спокойнее втягивать воздух через ноздри: предчувствует, что совсем скоро осознание затопит его настолько, что станет трудно даже дышать.  
  
— Я всего лишь старый дурак, который не может бесконечно отказываться от того, что признал своим с самого начала, а вы запутались, потому что боитесь довериться кому-то, кроме меня, — качает головой Альфред.  
  
— И не хочу никого, кроме тебя. Это тоже считается.  
  
В безупречной броне Альфреда есть мельчайший, крошечный недочет, который Брюс намерен использовать: тот уже давно считает Брюса своим — безо всяких дополнений и без оправданий.  
  
Пусть так, думает Брюс, и от надежды голова снова идет кругом. Пусть пока что все будет так. Ему хватит и силы, и воли растопить эти ледяные доспехи по щитку.  
  
* * *  
  
Альфред не избегает его, но и не поощряет, идет на контакт сдержанно, но не холодно — одним словом, не делает ровным счетом ничего. Брюса это одновременно и успокаивает, и тревожит. Могло быть хуже, убеждает он себя — Альфред мог от него отречься. Могло быть и лучше, конечно — если бы Альфред ответил, хоть как-то дал знать, что дальнейшие действия не усугубят и без того непростое положение.  
  
Надеяться на ответную реакцию по-прежнему глупо, но если Брюс что и уяснил для себя, так это то, что даже самое несбыточное иногда претворяется в жизнь.  
  
Он копит ярость на будущее и по-прежнему строит планы, не боясь обломаться о добычу, которая ему пока не по зубам. Ложится позже, чем следует, а встает раньше, чем хотелось бы, и Альфред своим молчанием дает на все это разрешение.  
  
«Если хочешь чего-то добиться, нужно забыть обо всем, кроме цели, понимаешь? Забыть обо всех», — говорила Селина. В этом — главное отличие между ними и причина, по которой Селина свободна, как дикая кошка, а Брюс до сих пор мечется в растерянности, словно домашний кот, перед которым впервые открыли дверь — по крайней мере, так ему кажется, хоть настоящего выбора перед ним и не стоит.  
  
Из опасений, что попытка подтолкнуть Альфреда вызовет только отторжение, он принимает правила игры: не делает ровным счетом ничего, даже если из-за этого не может ни о чем думать.  
  
Нарушает молчание первым все же Альфред — должно быть, он просто привык исправлять даже то, что давно сломано, и отчего-то верит, что ценой своего спокойствия сможет удержать Брюса на краю:  
  
— Думаю, вам придется хоть изредка говорить со мной, господин Брюс. Если только вы не предпочитаете, чтобы я ушел, или не дали обет молчания.  
  
Брюс отрывается от отцовских чертежей. Большая часть документации была разобрана еще несколько лет назад, когда он, не желая возвращаться в свою комнату и не имея сил не думать о том, чтобы пойти в спальню Альфреда, просиживал здесь дни напролет.  
  
Соблазн сделать вид, что разговор не к месту и не ко времени, велик как никогда, но Брюс не имеет на это права — с вечера, когда Альфред позволил ему слишком многое, и со многих вечеров до того. Это же Альфред — Альфред, который когда-то давно прижимал его к себе, как самое дорогое, что только есть в мире; Альфред, который остается рядом несмотря ни на что; Альфред, который никогда не станет ему врагом, даже здесь, в Готэме, который обращает любовь в ненависть, а любую дружбу — во вражду.  
  
— Прости. Я не собирался играть в молчанку, — готовясь к любому исходу, Брюс решает смотреть правде в лицо. — Наверное, мне просто страшно, и хуже страха только то, что я боюсь увидеть труса внутри себя.  
  
— Я знал вашего отца, и он боялся — каждый день боялся за вас, за жену и за себя с тех пор, как принял решение не быть лишь карманным богачом в собственной компании. А он, как вы, я думаю, знаете, никогда не был трусом.  
  
— А если бы я решил поступить так же, как он? Бояться, но делать этот именно такой выбор день за днем? — Альфред стоит далеко, но Брюс помнит, насколько легко преодолеть это расстояние, и совершенно абсурдно скучает. — Что бы ты ответил, скажи я, что тебе грозит опасность, что лучше убраться подальше из Готэма, хотя бы ради меня?  
  
— Я бы поверил вам, господин Брюс. Я бы вам поверил. И остался все равно.  
  
Не Альфред его главная цель, но он стоит и ее, и тысячи других.  
  
* * *  
  
Мало-помалу все возвращается на круги своя, но Брюсу никак не избавиться от царапающего ощущения, что это ненадолго, это не навсегда — лишь короткое затишье перед бурей. Альфеда по-прежнему хочется так, что кажется, будто от одного его присутствия в теле вспыхивает затаившаяся лихорадка, и теперь это не списать на один лишь подростковый бунт и гормоны.  
  
Брюс остается помочь ему с уборкой после поздних ужинов, ищет повода не идти к себе, а усесться с бумагами прямо у огня в гостиной, лишь бы продлить тревожное — сладости и горечи ровно пополам, идеально сбалансированная порция яда на каждый день — ощущение. Вот только теперь он замечает, что Альфред медлит — еще не сдается, но щели в броне все шире, шире, и через них по капле выходит безграничное терпение.  
  
Будь что будет, говорит Брюс и позволяет себе немного надежды.  
  
Через несколько дней после очередной годовщины смерти родителей Альфред впервые оступается: тяжело вздыхает, когда видит у Брюса в руках бутылку коллекционного отцовского виски, и предлагает довести его до постели. Лестница тянется бесконечно долго, но шаг за шагом они добираются до хозяйской спальни. Брюс теперь ночует здесь, а свою детскую комнату из ностальгических соображений оставляет в прежнем виде.  
  
Он проваливается в сон сразу же, но успевает почувствовать губы на своем виске. И тихое «помните, что всегда можете ко мне прийти» напоследок. А еще он успевает подумать, что терпеть и надеяться дождаться чего-либо бессмысленно с тем образом жизни, что он собирается вести.  
  
Во второй раз Альфред еще переспрашивает, не лучше ли ему остановится, но кладет ладонь на горло Брюса и ведет ею по разгоряченной коже под воротник, как только получает согласие. Он по-прежнему слишком собранный и осторожный — хоть и знает точно, как довести Брюса до полуобморочного состояния одним сладким, мучительно медленным трением через одежду. Не в силах сопротивляться, Брюс сдается раньше, чем успевает настоять на своем, но мысленно обещает, что следующий раз станет переломным.  
  
А к третьему разу совершенно теряет голову.  
  
* * *  
  
Чулки, конечно же, новые — даже если бы в доме еще оставалась одежда матери, Брюс бы ни за что не взял что-то из ее вещей, — и прозрачная упаковка сразу же отправляется в корзину для бумаг. Дымчато-серый капрон без узора, зато с неширокой резинкой и узкой атласной лентой, имитирующей подвязку, которая идет по краю — все как на фото, только надеть их предстоит не неизвестной красотке, а ему. От одной мысли об этом по телу катится горячая волна, сворачиваясь спиралью в низу живота. Он не думал ни о чем таком раньше, страшно даже представить, что мог бы сказать на это Альфред — или как объяснила бы это Лесли, если уж на то пошло, — но взгляд отчего-то уперся в фигуру манекена на витрине магазина. Удержаться было невозможно.  
  
В особняке уже несколько лет нет женщин, а Селина в этом отношении не в счет — она красива и умеет этим пользоваться, но у нее о таком не спросишь: засмеет, — и все же Брюсу хватает ума, чтобы понять, что ноги придется побрить. Кожу стягивает, ощущение скользящего по лодыжке лезвия на удивление непривычно, хоть ему и приходится раз в пару дней сбривать волосы, пробивающиеся над губой и на щеках. Над коленями остаются саднящие порезы, а выше грозит выступить раздражение, и крем, который Брюс наносит, чтобы этого избежать, пахнет приторной ванилью, но это лучшее, что ему удалось найти в срочном порядке: он догадался купить пену для бритья, но не успокаивающий лосьон.  
  
Зато это придает процедуре сходства с ритуалом: недостаточно всего лишь переодеться в прозрачные до неприличия кружева, Брюс готовится — готовит себя. Требуется гораздо больше времени, чем актерам в порно, и сперва это неприятно, жжение перебивает остальные ощущения, но потом Брюс представляет на месте своих пальцев пальцы Альфреда, его губы на своей пояснице, его язык, скользящий от ключиц до ребер, до пупка. На шее мгновенно выступает пот, намокают и наверняка сворачиваются беспорядочными завитками пряди на затылке. Брюс отказывает себе в разрядке и закусывает от усиливающегося возбуждения губу. Нужно терпеть.  
  
Капрон легко растягивается по гладкой коже, кажется таким тонким, будто это не чулки, а тень. Брюс белокожий и легко краснеет, и ему самому кажется, что гораздо красивее смотрится ровный золотистый загар, но Альфреду нравится и так — оба раза, когда он позволил Брюсу нарушить неприкосновенную границу, Альфред подхватывал его под коленями и водил по бедрам горячими ладонями, пока не ловил себя на этом.  
  
Резинка перетягивает ногу непривычно крепко, но не замедляет циркуляцию крови: знакомые вспышки бегут по всему телу. Брюс нервно поправляет чулки так, чтобы ленты оказались на одинаковой высоте. Руки дрожат, пару раз он неосторожно дергается и едва не оставляет стрелки. Наконец, осматривая себя в зеркале, он не замечает ни одного огреха, набрасывает длинный халат и выскальзывает в коридор.  
  
Совсем скоро Альфред закончить убирать со стола после ужина и вернется к себе — с недавних пор посиделки у камина стали слишком неуютными, и воздух, когда они пересекаются взглядами, загустевает и липнет к губам. Альфред теперь отдает предпочтение вечерам, проведенным порознь.  
  
Беззвучно прикрывая за собой дверь в спальню, Брюс сразу зажигает бра над столиком, стягивает халат и достает из шкафа жилет и рубашку, жалея лишь о том, что они идеально выглажены и совсем не пахнут Альфредом. Предвкушение сменяется волнением.  
  
Ждать приходится недолго, Альфред появляется на пороге через пятнадцать минут, но и этого Брюсу хватает, чтобы в панике едва не перевернуть столик и не решиться сбежать, бросив все на полпути. Дверь открывается слишком медленно — теперь вязким кажется не только воздух, но и время. Брюс замирает на постели — принимать соблазнительную позу нелепо. Он сидит, вытянув ноги и упершись спиной в стенку кровати, и не отрывает взгляд от стилизованных завитков на постельном белье.  
  
— Господин Брюс, что вы… — начинает Альфред, делает пару шагов, а потом останавливается как вкопанный.  
  
Брюс чувствует, как внутри что-то обмирает от страха, и задирает подбородок, но не делает и попытки прикрыться. Должно быть, он просто смешон.  
  
— Брюс. Посмотри на меня, — Альфред разворачивает его к себе лицом, всматривается внимательно — то ли не узнает, то ли не верит тому, что видит. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Он долго выдыхает, будто до этого сдерживался — дыхание тяжело оседает на щеке Брюса, от него покалывает кожу.  
  
— Я не спрашиваю, зачем все это, и не злюсь. Слишком устал бороться и с тобой, и с собой. — Брюс вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда ладони ложатся на свод его стопы, растирают пальцы и косточку, взъем, лодыжку и чувствительное место за коленом. Потом вдруг останавливаются, и Брюс вытягивает ногу во всю длину, подставляясь под ласку, трется бедром о хлопок сквозь тончайший капрон, и по коже бегут мурашки. — Особенно с тобой. Ты сам не знаешь, что творишь, а я понятия не имею, что мне с тобой делать. — Голос Альфреда словно меняет окрас: становится темным, поглощающим свет. — Скажи, что мне с тобой сделать?  
  
Чувствуя, как кровь стучит в висках, Брюс тянется спустить наконец проклятые чулки — он и так слишком долго в них позорился, — но Альфред не позволяет: наклоняется и касается участка кожи над лентой губами, подцепляет резинку зубами. Ему, наверное, неприятно, думает Брюс, но Альфред вытягивает руку и удерживает его на месте:  
  
— Тебе идет. Это непростительно, но господи, как же тебе идет.  
  
Брюс сползает по спинке кровати ниже, еще ниже, пока не ложится на спину, переворачивается на бок, сопротивляясь желанию спрятать от Альфреда лицо. По нему и так все ясно, вряд ли Альфред узнает что-то новое, если взглянет ему в глаза. Расстегнутый жилет и слишком свободная на нем рубашка перекручиваются, стесняя движения, оголяют слишком бледные бедра, выпирающие ребра и живот, но то, как Альфред дышит, и то, как он пахнет — ярко, сильно и самим собой, — говорит, что все было не зря.  
  
Тело запоминает на ходу: вокруг недлинных, но сильных пальцев наконец можно сомкнуть губы, скользнуть по подушечкам языком, прикусывая и немедленно зализывая грубоватую кожу в немой просьбе о прощении. В голове всплывает картинка — что-то из призрачных снов или несбыточных фантазий о будущем: темно-алая помада, размазанная по припухшим губам, и терпкий, непривычный привкус во рту. Это едва не стоит Брюсу всей его выдержки.  
  
— Еще будет время. Для всего, чего захочешь, я обещаю. — Альфред зачесывает упавшие ему на лоб пряди назад, вплетается в них пальцами и тянет, наконец-то вплавляя Брюса в себя.  
  
Уступая раунд за раундом, Брюс учится выигрывать финальный гейм: если положить ладонь Альфреда себе на шею, откинув голову назад, он собьется с мерного дыхания. Если заставить его стянуть брюки, опуститься перед ним на колени и, резко втянув воздух, потереться о него щекой, Альфред забудет о выдержке. Если, постепенно расслабившись, опуститься на него верхом и, не сдерживая стоны, встретить его неверящий, горячечный взгляд...  
  
Утром Брюс наслаждается тем, что стыд так и не приходит, и неспешно рассматривает свое отражение: припухшие губы, засос на шее в слишком широком вороте чужой рубашки, следы от щетины Альфреда на щеках и скулах.  
  
Вот теперь между ними все правильно. Вот теперь Брюсу по-настоящему хорошо. Вот теперь Альфред — весь его, чтобы беречь и держать, не отпуская.  
  
* * *  
  
Через два месяца Брюс начинает войну, в которой почти не надеется выжить. У Альфреда, впрочем, на этот счет иное мнение. Он находит подающего надежды юриста, который соглашается хотя бы выслушать Брюса, по счастливой случайности — чуть ли не последнего, кого еще не успели прикормить в верхушке Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, — а сам на время отходит в сторону, убедив Брюса, что верит в него и поддержит его во всем.  
  
Просчет рисков дается непросто, но спустя некоторое время схема действий собирается в единую картину.  
  
— Подумайте, кому можно доверить ваш план в мельчайших деталях, мистер Уэйн. Это важнее всего. — Брюс не сразу понимает, что от него ждут ответа. «Мистер Уэйн» для него по-прежнему его отец. — Нужен кто-то близкий и готовый защищать не только вас, но и все, что для вас первостепенно.  
  
Юрист ненадолго замолкает, неловко поддергивая манжеты и поглядывая на часы — его время обходится дорого, — но первым вставать из-за стола не решается: время Уэйнов стоит дороже. А Брюс намерен довести разговор до конца.  
  
— Подойдет лишь безусловная преданность. Если честно, я даже не представляю, до какого предела на вас станут давить.  
  
Брюс мысленно перебирает имена: Альфред Пенниуорт, Джеймс Гордон, Люциус Фокс, Селина Кайл… И называет только первое из них.


End file.
